Enzymes immobilized on colloidal gold and coated with carrageenan offer an important new route to amperometric biosensor electrodes. Our objective is to fabricate these electrodes by deposition of colloidal gold containing the enzyme onto the surface of a conducting material such as carbon, followed by the attachment of a thin layer of carrageenan. Bioelectrodes can be used to produce second generation amperometric biosensors that are well suited to satisfy major needs in human health- care. Reliable amperometric biosensors for substances such as cholesterol will find extensive applications in the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of diseases. Major problems with current first generation commercial biosensor designs include instability, slow response, and interferences caused by the lack of direct, efficient coupling between the bioactive component and the transducer. Our successful technology based on the use of carrageenan based support materials and colloidal gold immobilized enzymes overcomes limitations of current designs and offers a viable route to new amperometric biosensors. Enzyme Technology Research Group, Ins., will do research and development on overall design, fabrication, and biocatalytic properties of the electrodes. A Duke University research team will assist in the evaluation of the eletrochemical properties of the electrodes.